


The Prince and The Guard

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Cat Prince Chronicles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cat Prince Au, Cymric Cat!Jeremy, Gen, I've got an entire world built upon this, Jeremy is training to be a guard, Nebelung Cat!Ryan, Ryan is a prince, That's it, surprising lack of cat puns, they're all cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: Jeremy knows he has what it takes to become part of the Royal Guard, but the others aren't keen on making it easy.________________________Jeremy grit his teeth as he hit the ground with a hard thud. He could hear laughter from the cats surrounding him, it made his blood boil and his ears press back flat against his skull as he let out a drawn out hiss. He hurt all over and he knew it was only going to get worse, but he wanted this. He knew he could do it. Had been dreaming of it since he was just a kitten.





	The Prince and The Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I've been writing snippets about this story series on my tumblr for the past week. This is the first technical fic I have for it. 
> 
> As the tags say this is (currently) a world where they're all cats. Think The Cat Returns in how they walk and wear clothes and things. 
> 
> Cat Ryan: [Nebelung](http://cdn1-www.cattime.com/assets/uploads/gallery/nebelung-cats-and-kittens/nebelung-cats-kittens-1.jpg)  
> Cat Jeremy: [Cymric](http://cdn2-www.cattime.com/assets/uploads/2011/12/file_2690_cymrc-460x290-460x290.jpg)
> 
> I'll eventually writing something that's not Gen. x.x

Jeremy grit his teeth as he hit the ground with a hard thud. He could hear laughter from the cats surrounding him, it made his blood boil and his ears press back flat against his skull as he let out a drawn out hiss. He hurt all over and he knew it was only going to get worse, but he wanted this. He knew he could do it. Had been dreaming of it since he was just a kitten. 

"Poor little runt." 

"Why don't you just give up?"

"What a sorry excuse for a trainee." 

Biting back a growl, Jeremy clambered to his feet and once again took up a defensive stance, his beat up sword held out in front of him. He was not going to be beaten down so easily. The others were still laughing at him, looking more amused than anything and Jeremy hated them for it. They didn't have to work to get to where he was, they grew up in it; all but had their titles handed to them on a fucking silver platter. It made him ache to his bones to know cats like this would be the ones defending their home land.

"Go home runt." One of them men sneered, "We're done for the day anyway." The other two chuckled as they all turned and began to exit the sparring ring. Jeremy watched them go, his gaze heavy on their forms and only when they left his sight did his entire body went lax, pent up emotions seemingly falling from him as hot, angry tears bubbled behind his eyes. 

None of the men noticed the figure watching them from the shadows.

\---------

Over the next three years Jeremy trained daily, pushing himself as far as he could only to push harder and no one was more pleased than himself as he grew stronger. He wouldn't let the others drag him down. Not like in the beginning when their words hurt and their actions stung. No. Now he used their cruel jokes as motivation, each hurtful word spurning him forward towards becoming stronger. He could tell the others hated him for it, but he knew he could do whatever he put his mind too. It didn't help though that he couldn't stop the worry that echoed deep in the back of his mind. What if all of this was for naught. The royal guard didn't have to pick him, even if he did win the tournament.

Why would they? 

He was classless. 

Worthless.

A waste of space.

He tensed and shook his head. No! He could do this. He could. Breathing out a slow stream of air he looked towards the sky and grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the sun. He could do this. 

He only had one more fight to go before the tests were complete. He'd already taken down everything they'd thrown at him even with the Royal Family watching, as nerve wracking as that was. He swallowed and stepped out into the sun as his name was called. His opponent stepping out from his own alcove on the opposite side of the arena moments later, the both of them entering the center ring at the same time. 

Shit.

The cat was huge. Jeremy glanced over the other's form trying not to let his ears twitch nervously. Definitely from a long line of knights and definitely a purebred, he could tell by the Maine's coloring. If Jeremy had to guess he'd say that the cat had been training since he was able to walk. He could tell just by the way the cat held himself; tall, proud and cocky.

Steeling himself he took up his guard, the cat across from him smirked, baring sharp teeth. Jeremy bared his in return, ears pressed back against his head, fur bristled in warning. He wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated, not any longer. Those days were behind him. 

The crowd around them cheered and Jeremy felt that rush he always felt just before a battle. The Maine raised his sword and settled into his own stance. The others always underestimated Jeremy because of his size, but he knew it to give him an advantage. It would definitely come into play during this match. Another few quick beats passed, the crowd around them faded and the match was called. 

Jeremy lunged faking a left and going down and right, coming up under the larger cat's sword, surprising him and causing him to fall back into a hasty dodge before following through with an attack of his own. The fight continued, both panting for breath, fur matted with sweat, neither giving in. As this was essentially a free-for-all, given that real in real battle there were no rules, they both seemed to have the same idea. Fight dirty. Sand was kicked into eyes, teeth and claws were used when they were too close to land a hit with a sword but, it wasn't until a well placed strike from Jeremy that had the larger feline falling to the ground and landing hard on his back, sword falling from his grip that the match finally ended. Scampering forward Jeremy landed a paw on the cat's chest, forcing his body back into the dirt his sword at the fighters throat. 

The Maine growled, but made no move to get up knowing that he was beaten. The crowd was silent, surprise in their eyes as they processed what had just happened. A runt had taken down the first in line for the Royal Guard. 

Only when the fight had truly ended did Jeremy back off the other cat. He held out a paw to help the other stand only to have the Maine ignore him completely and stand on his own. Jeremy sneered, but didn't say anything, clearly the cat's pride was hurt, but it wasn't like Jeremy was going to feel sorry for him. Not in the slightest. 

\--------

He had been sitting in this room for what felt like forever having been told to wait here for someone to come speak to him about what he was to do next. Given that he was still riding the high from his win he had eagerly agreed. Now that he was alone exhaustion finally washed over him. His body was stiff and the scratches and bruises ached, but he'd never felt better. It hadn't taken him long before he removed his equipment and sat on a low bench leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed as he dosed lightly. 

It was only because he wasn't fully asleep that he heard the quiet footsteps of others entering the room. He tensed, eyes snapping open when they came to a stop in front of him. Three guards, all of which he'd taken down at some point during the tournament, the same three that had been giving him trouble since the very beginning of his training. He growled low, a warning, eyes darting between them catching sight of the weapons they all held. They looked murderous, eyes dark with anger, teeth bared and tails swishing angrily behind them as they stared Jeremy down and while Jeremy knew he was a good fighter, he knew for a fact that he was too exhausted and worn down to take three trained guards. He shifted, making ready to try and get an attack in first to see if he could make an escape instead of staying here to be beaten. 

"What is going on here?" 

All four cats tensed as the new voice resounded through the small room. They all knew exactly who the voice belonged to, their entire bodies turning to behold the prince standing there. Almost immediately the cats before him began to sputter excuses. 

"Y-your highness! We, we were just..." 

"Nothing your H-highness."

"We...uh...."

Jeremy though, was speechless. He's seen the prince before, of course, everyone has, but to see him up close was another story. He couldn't help but to think back on all the giggled conversations he'd overhear the girls in the market whisper. About how shiny his fur was or how neatly trimmed he kept his tail or, on one memorable occasion, just how well they thought he looked in his new attire (and how well he would have looked out of it. Jeremy had beaten a hasty retreat when the conversation had reached that point).

"Enough. I do not need to bother with your lies. Get out of here and do not let me catch you on castle grounds ever again." The tom was looking at all three of them, not an ounce of pity in his gaze. It was clear to Jeremy that he held no concern for what became of them after they left the grounds. Their eyes went wide and they all quickly began to stutter over one another, begging the prince to reconsider his order, but he only watched, mouth held in a sneer as they got to their knees. It was then that Jeremy realized that this was all they had, without their jobs as knights they had nothing to fall back on. He wished he felt more angry at what they were probably going to do to him, but he couldn't help it so he spoke up.

"Your Highness, I... please do not take away their livelihood." He murmured as he stood, moving to stand behind the three. His exhausted body was making it hard for him to stand properly, but he forced himself to stand as tall as he could. 

The prince merely raised an eyebrow, "Do you not wish for them to suffer as they were going to so obviously make you?" His tone was nothing more than bored, seemingly uninterested in what was taking place.

Jeremy winced, gaze going to the side for a moment before he let out a small huff, "Of course I do. But, I like to think that I'm better than them, on some level at least. Punishing them just because I'm a better fighter and hurt their ego doesn't seem all that fair." 

The prince laughed, startling the four, "Not very modest are you?" He asked, eyes alight with interest, his grin growing when Jeremy just shook his head.

"I've fought hard to get here. I know the difference between bragging and being proud." He stated honestly. 

The prince chuckled again and nodded, "Very well. Come along then." He made to turn only stopping when Jeremy made a questioning sound.

"Your Highness?" 

"Your talent will be wasted as a knight of the Royal Guard. I've been watching you from the beginning, you would wither having to stand at attention for hours so," The prince crossed his arms, looking put upon, "I've decided that you will come work with me as a personal guard." His nose scrunched, "My parents have been getting.... pushy lately. I'd like the extra security." 

Jeremy's eyes were wide. Personal guard. To the prince!? He must be dreaming, this couldn't be true. It was certainly different than what he had set out to do, but he couldn't imagine anything more exciting than having to guard the prince, plus he would be away from the others. Those who he knows will be after him twice as hard now given how well he did at the tournament. 

"Yes. Yeah, yes of course." Jeremy nodded and turned to grab his gear. 

"Leave it. I'll have you outfitted for new gear in the morning. Come now, we've a lot to do before the day ends. You three." He turned his glare back on the kneeling group, "Do not press my luck. It is only by his word that you are still here. I do not give second chances. Now go."

The three nodded hastily and scrambled to their feet bolting out of the room their tails between their legs. Jeremy watched them go a sense of satisfaction tickling his gut before he turned and faced the prince and something settled. 

He'd finally made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!! If you liked pls let me know! Also visit my Tumblr @ [Beach Blanket Bingo](https://beachblanketbingo.tumblr.com/) and yell more ideas/suggestions at me if you want!


End file.
